


something I want to do more

by olive2read



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: F/F, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Eve is in a transition place, with a new opportunity
Relationships: Eve/Claudette
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	something I want to do more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts), [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).

> [Whether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman), you glorious person you. Thank you (ish?) for exposing me to the wonder that is 'Score: A Hockey Musical'
> 
> [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali), thanks for encouraging me to a) attempt this and b) post the results!
> 
> Huzzah for the Spooky Sisters and the joy they bring <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title from "Joyful Girl" by Ani Difranco

Eve glanced out her window, watching as Farley skated desultory circles around the rink. Ever since he’d told her she was ‘like a sister’ to him, looking at him brought her only a vague sense of unease. She had exactly zero interest in his incestuous feels and hoped that he would be able to unpack that with a qualified therapist someday. She felt a momentary pang for the Eve she used to be, unrequited and longing for the boy next door, then returned her gaze to her phone and the text from Claudette.[1]

_wanna catch the Maple Leafs game tonight?_

**Author's Note:**

> **1** Claudette is Nelly Furtado's character in Score

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] something I want to do more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312805) by [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony)
  * [[podfic] something I want to do more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338731) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)


End file.
